<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(he's) just a phase by eloha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251755">(he's) just a phase</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha'>eloha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a flock of you flutters through [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Slut, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Floor Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Slut Shaming, Stranger Sex, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something akin to awareness flickers in Zoro’s gaze, not pulling away from Law when he stops in front of him. </p>
<p>“Would you like to come inside?” Law asks it as suggestively as possible, eyes straying down to Zoro’s lips.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a flock of you flutters through [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(he's) just a phase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just casually posting some zolaw porn because It's About Time I Did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an accident the first time it happened. </p>
<p>Law heard the knock on his front door, knew he was expecting a package, though he didn’t expect it to be delivered when he was fresh out the shower. Law’s bathrobe was a bit too short but knowing that he didn’t have to sign for it made him shrug that thought off. The last thing Law would have thought was the delivery man still being there. </p>
<p>Law opened the door, and his mouth instantly went dry. The man wasn’t as tall as Law, wasn’t all that short either, but the <i>muscles</i>. Oh god, the way he was built did things to Law. Even more so when he opened that pretty mouth of his to speak, the man talks like he knows how to fuck. Don’t even ask Law how he knows that, he just knew for a fact that he was experienced in dirty talk, he had to be with a voice that deep. </p>
<p>So what does Law decide to do? Buy more things. It was a plausible excuse, albeit risky, because what if a different delivery man shows up? </p>
<p>That didn’t happen though. </p>
<p>Law was once again greeted with the sight of the same green haired man, muscles ever present, face just as stoic as he remembered it to be. Law wore short shorts then, what else would he wear while lounging around at home? </p>
<p>They were mundane things, the stuff he was buying. Law’s bank account was surely weeping for mercy, but goddamn, Law wanted to see him- <i>wants him</i>. </p>
<p>Law’s not going to beat around the bush here, he’s a fucking slut. He’d do just about anything to get fucked, loves being used and filled up, left boneless and satiated afterwards. It doesn’t matter if it’s one or two cocks, more, fingers shoving in his mouth or hands curled painfully in his hair.  </p>
<p>Every time he saw the delivery man, Law’s fantasies grew filthier. Couldn’t help but imagine those muscles spread over him, pinning him down while he takes what he wants. Law craves those lips being pressed next to his ear, calling him sinful names while he pounds inside him. </p>
<p>Fuck. Law groans desperately, hand flying up and down his cock, picturing him standing before him while Law’s on his knees. He would shove a thumb in his mouth, the digit digging into teeth to keep his mouth anchored open. Law plants his feet on the bed, plunging three fingers in his mouth. Law moans when he shoves his tongue down, already hearing how the man would call him a nasty bitch while he paints his face with cum- or even better, filling his hole. </p>
<p>Law spreads his legs, moaning without shame, hand twisting on his shaft. Heat spreads through Law’s lower belly the more he fucks his hand, thrusting his fingers in and out of his mouth, and when he orgasms it’s with a dirty mewl. Semen spills all over his chest, hips bucking, mouth empty and slack. It has to be the most shameful thing Law has ever done, jacking off to a stranger, but he can’t find it in him to care. </p>
<p>With an eager finger Law sweeps it through the mess on his chest, sucking idly. He could make it easy for the man. Already have himself stretched open, clad in nothing but his bathrobe again, but his eyes looked brighter when Law had on one of Doflamingo’s shirts.  </p>
<p>Yes, Law could wear another one of those shirts, he’s always loved how they swallowed his frame. He could probably also tell Doflamingo afterwards, if there’s one thing the blonde’s good at it’s having possessive sex. No doubt it’d lead to Law being split open, maybe spit on. Law shivers at the thought, getting up to take a shower, a plan formulating in his mind.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ▪ </p>
</div>Law gave it some time. Let a few weeks pass by, mostly because he didn’t want to appear obvious, but mainly because Law’s bank account needed a break.<p>This purchase was quite important though. One of Law’s nipple clamps decided to break on him, so it was a dire situation. If Law was plugged up and half chubbed by the time his doorbell rang, then that was nobody’s business but his own, and the man he was about to attempt to seduce. </p>
<p>Law swung the door open without a care in the world for how he looked, knows that his expression is a dazed one since he did a number on stretching himself. The man blinks once and then twice, finding the words to speak? Probably not. Law doesn’t know him well, hell, he barely knows him at all, only knows what his job is, but Law can tell he’s a man of few words and reactions. </p>
<p>Law leans on the threshold, long shirt lifting slightly, and his eyes flicker down for the barest second.  </p>
<p>“It’s nice to see you again.” Law purrs, giving him the elevator eyes. Cliché, yes, but he’s fucking desperate for cock. </p>
<p>“I suppose so.” The man grunts nonchalantly, handing over Law’s package. </p>
<p>Law takes it with deft fingers, carelessly tossing it to the table by his front door.  </p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ve ever asked,” Law starts, the man stops as he was about to turn, eyebrows knitting at being addressed again, “but what’s your name?” </p>
<p>A blank stare. Silence. Law suppresses a shiver, loving how little this man gives away. Oh, he’d put Law in the perfect headspace, make him beg just to hear him speak. </p>
<p>“Zoro.” </p>
<p>Law hums, a much easier name to scream out rather than those damn Donquixote brothers.  </p>
<p>“Zoro,” Law repeats, intentionally letting his voice grow husky, “I’m Law.” </p>
<p>Zoro stares down at the hand Law outstretches, looking as if he’d rather slap it away, but if only to be polite he returns the handshake. Law would have preferred him to be rude, but the feeling of that strong grasp is much more pleasant. Zoro’s hands are rough and calloused, and Law gets a thrill wondering if it’s from working out so much. </p>
<p>Law steps forward the slightest bit, still holding Zoro’s hand. Something akin to awareness flickers in Zoro’s gaze, not pulling away from Law when he stops in front of him. </p>
<p>“Would you like to come inside?” Law asks it as suggestively as possible, eyes straying down to Zoro’s lips. </p>
<p>Zoro’s mouth opens, glancing over his shoulder and Law stops him with a finger to his cheek, dragging his face back to him. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Law drawls, “it won’t take long.” </p>
<p>Zoro contemplates it for all of one second before letting himself be pulled into Law’s house, because what’s better than an easy man? Law is on his knees as soon as the front door closes, yanking at Zoro’s pants. Zoro curses under his breath, hands flying to Law’s hair, thick fingers curling in black strands. </p>
<p>“I’ve been wanting to do this for weeks.” Law admits, licking his lips when he gets Zoro’s pants and boxers pulled down. </p>
<p>Zoro pulls Law’s hair, and he tilts his head back. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” </p>
<p>Fuck, this man has a dangerous voice. Law nods as best as he can, jacking Zoro’s cock off. He’s not all that hard, but he’s thick as hell. Law’s grown accustomed to big dicks, he’d even say he’s spoiled, so the fact that Zoro fits in with that department gives Law a rush of excitement.  </p>
<p>Law doesn’t answer Zoro, just leans forward while raising his dick up, smothering his face in his balls. The sack is slightly sweaty, the heady scent of musk filling Law’s senses, and his dick twitches, groaning low and needy.  </p>
<p>“Fuck you’re nasty.” Zoro pushes Law’s face closer, and he eagerly laps one of his balls up. </p>
<p>Fucking intoxicating, Law gazes at Zoro while he sucks his balls, hand slowly working to jerk him off. Zoro’s eyes are smoldering, teeth gritting, broad chest heaving as if he’s trying to restrain himself. Law brings his other hand to fondle Zoro’s balls as he pulls away, rolling the sack between nimble fingers. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to hold back baby,” Law tells him, stroking Zoro’s cock faster. </p>
<p>Zoro groans, and that seems that was all he needed. Law blinks in surprise when Zoro grips his hair with one hand, roughly shoving him to the ground, Zoro covering his body before he can take his next breath. Law’s hands fly to his shoulders, spreading his legs, tingles racking up his spine at the pain. </p>
<p>“I never took you to be the type to throw yourself at men.” </p>
<p>Law’s laugh is husky, licking across Zoro’s bottom lip. </p>
<p>“What can I say,” Law says with a hint of pride as if Zoro was paying him a compliment, “when I see something I want, I’ll do anything to get it.” </p>
<p>“Even fucking a stranger?” </p>
<p>“Oh, most definitely.”  </p>
<p>Especially so, and it looks to be well worth it when Zoro wrenches his hair, Law’s back arching off the floor, rocking so that their cocks are grinding together. Zoro looks down at him with disgust, like Law is a filthy piece of meat, and he’ll never be able to describe how hot that gets him. Law whines when Zoro pulls away, his sniveling being swallowed when a rough hand grips his waist, flipping Law over without even breaking sweat.  </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Law whimpers, he knew he’d be this strong, the type to put Law in his place. </p>
<p>Zoro casually flips Law’s shirt up, not a hint of surprise when he finds him plugged with no underwear on. </p>
<p>“You really are sick.” </p>
<p>Law smiles, pressing his cheek to the ground as he spreads his legs. </p>
<p>“Don’t tease me baby.” Law murmurs. </p>
<p>Zoro grunts, fingers latching around the toy to pull it out. Law falls to his elbows, chest sinking on the floor to make it easier for Zoro to fuck him. Law, if he’s being honest, half expected Zoro to ease into it, maybe drag it out just to see how Law would react to getting teased. He does none of that, oh no, Zoro remains as quiet as ever when he sinks fully inside of Law. </p>
<p>Law’s eyes roll in delight, mouth dropping open on a nasty moan. Zoro doesn’t stop there, doesn’t give Law any time to adjust to his girth, he picks up a brutal speed, fucking Law on the ground. Law hiccups on mewls, hole tight and feeling every inch of Zoro as he drives in and out of him from root to tip. Law’s eyes stay stuck in the back of his head, drool quickly pooling to the ground, sliding all over the floor because of Zoro’s rhythm. </p>
<p>“You’re such a fucking slut.” Zoro huffs, big hand slapping Law’s ass roughly. </p>
<p>Law moans without shame, falling so pliant. There’s nothing Law loves more than being humiliated while getting fucked stupid. Law knew Zoro would sound gorgeous in the heat of the moment, voice gravelly and absolutely sinful.  </p>
<p>“Fucking dirty,” Zoro spits, cock slamming deeper, “letting a stranger fuck you raw.” </p>
<p>Law almost loses it when Zoro covers his back, fabric rustling between them, a hand pressing on Law’s cheek, lips near his ear. Didn’t Law picture a fantasy like this? Goddamn, Zoro’s perfect. </p>
<p>“How many men have you spread your legs this easily for?” Zoro murmurs, shoving Law’s cheek harder, “it must’ve been a lot with how fucking loose you are.” </p>
<p>Law’s cock is dripping between his legs, keeping himself as still as possible, a living doll. Zoro fucks him like he means nothing, and Law probably doesn’t. He’s just some stranger that invited him into his house for a quick fuck, Law doesn’t mean shit to Zoro and that’s most likely why he’s fucking him so carelessly. </p>
<p>“Spread your legs wider.” Zoro grunts, free hand wrapping around one of Law’s thighs, jerking it further apart. </p>
<p>Zoro drives deeper than before, and Law arches his back, other knee slipping on hardwood. Law’s cock head drags across the floor, slipping in precum, and he knows he’s about to cum. He can taste it on his tongue, not even thinking when he rocks back on Zoro’s cock, humping the ground. Law doesn’t know which sensation feels better, all he knows is that every part of this is euphoric. </p>
<p>A string of spit slaps down on Law’s cheek when Zoro pulls his hand away, moaning lewdly when he smears it rudely down his shirt- Doflamingo's shirt. Goddamn, Law really is a sick man. </p>
<p>“Faster,” Law urges breathlessly, walls fluttering around Zoro’s thick shaft, “fuck me faster Zoro.” </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Zoro huffs, angling his hips. </p>
<p>Law cries out when Zoro’s tip starts ramming on his prostate, nudging him to the ground harshly. Sobs echo all around Law’s house, dirty and depraved. Law feels nasty being railed against his own floor, and loving every single second of it. All Law needed was that little bit of friction, his cock trapped between his own body and a hard surface. On Zoro’s next thrust Law’s cock swells, balls pulling taunt, toes curling. </p>
<p>“That’s it.” Zoro groans, knees digging into Law’s thighs to spread them. </p>
<p>Law’s nails scratch at the floor, mouth dropped open on a silent scream when he orgasms. Zoro fucks him through it, leaving Law trembling and twitching.  </p>
<p>“Keep your ass loose.” Zoro orders, the edge of his voice rough as hell. </p>
<p>Law feels sloppy as hell, eyes trapped behind his head when Zoro sits back on his knees, calloused fingers spreading his cheeks apart. The change of position makes Law shiver violently, mindless at Zoro dragging him on and off his cock, pace growing frantic and leaving Law sliding in his own release. </p>
<p>“Do you want me-” </p>
<p>“<i>Yes</i>,” Law interrupts, already knowing what Zoro’s going to ask, “fuck yes, <i>please</i>.” </p>
<p>Zoro groans in appreciation, slamming balls deep, emptying his cum deep in his ass.  </p>
<p>“<i>Oh Zoro</i>.” Law whines, so damn full. </p>
<p>Zoro’s cock is thick and pulsating, pumping in a huge load, and Law can’t help but squeeze his wall muscles. </p>
<p>“Shit,” Zoro gasps, breathing heavily when he’s spent, falling to one hand to catch his breath. </p>
<p>Law basks in the feeling of his dick softening inside of him, hole loose and messy. Law enjoys this moment the most, when a man’s weak all because of an easy fuck, can’t even move. God, Law loves being used like this.  </p>
<p>“Shit,” Zoro repeats, softly, easing his cock from Law’s hole. </p>
<p>Law greedily tries to suck him back in and Zoro groans, slipping out without problem. </p>
<p>“Damn you’re a good fuck.” </p>
<p>Law smiles stupidly at the praise, reaching behind him quickly when Zoro’s release tries to pool out of his ass. Law sweeps three fingers up the liquid, pushing it back in his hole. The rustling of clothes stops, and Law wants to look over his shoulder to see what Zoro looks like, if he’s still wearing that dark expression, but Law can’t move, knows if he even tries to, he’ll just buckle back to the floor. </p>
<p>“Take me to my room?” Law asks. </p>
<p>Hands are on him before the question falls out of his mouth, and Law grins widely when he’s scooped princess style. </p>
<p>“Which way?” Zoro questions, looking around Law’s home as if he expected it to be a sex dungeon. </p>
<p>“Down the hall and to the left.” </p>
<p>Law gazes at Zoro as he follows Law’s directions, tracing a finger along his jaw. </p>
<p>“I hope I didn’t mess your schedule up.” </p>
<p>Zoro hums as if that’s the least of his problems and Law’s flattered, really. </p>
<p>“I tend to get lost easily, so it’s nothing new.” </p>
<p>Law laughs, amused by that. Zoro places him delicately on the bed, unlike how he just fucked Law. </p>
<p>“Before you leave,” Law says before Zoro can walk away, pointing off to his side table, “hand me my plug?” </p>
<p>Zoro’s pupils dilate, staring at Law like he’s grown two heads. </p>
<p>“You can’t be serious.” Zoro deadpans, yet he moves his ass to the table anyways. </p>
<p>“I can’t have your cum dripping out of me,” Law pouts, flipping over. </p>
<p>Law hides his smile when Zoro opens the drawer, blinking down at the abundance of toys, quickly picking up a random plug before shutting it. Zoro looks like he wants to say something, probably say he gets busy often, or maybe even degrade him more. He says nothing though, but he does shove the toy in his ass when Law finally removes his fingers, staring Zoro in his eyes as he licks his cum off the digits. </p>
<p>“I should leave.” Zoro didn’t have to say that out loud, it’s sounds like he’s convincing himself rather than stating a fact. </p>
<p>“You should,” Law lilts, “you’ve been all pleasure and no business.” </p>
<p>Zoro nods, still staring at Law’s lips. </p>
<p>“There’s a key under the flowerpot, the one holding the tulips.” </p>
<p>Zoro nods again, still not moving. </p>
<p>“Leave it under the one with sunflowers afterwards.” </p>
<p>Zoro pushes off the bed, not saying a word as he turns to walk away. Law stares at that ass as he goes, nice and firm, he would have loved to squeeze it while he was balls deep in him, legs thrown over strong shoulders. </p>
<p>“Feel free to come over any time.” Law purrs before he can walk out of the room. </p>
<p>Zoro glances over his shoulder, expression showing he would have done that anyways. Zoro leaves Law with a wicked smirk, and Law can’t help but think how spoiled he is that he always gets what he wants.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I'm here to say Not to expect anything out of this series. It's going to be nothing but sex, and I will thoroughly enjoy it. I think this will be the first time I write Law just being a full blown cock slut?? And like, he's living his best life. If you want to see Law with a certain man don't hesitate to send me a msg or cc :3</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a href="https://eloha.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> • <a href="https://twitter.com/capturingvenus">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>